Happy Birthday Baby
by Mabel Madness
Summary: ONESHOT: August request from Blue Penguin Lightning. 'Harley Quinn's Birthday' The Joker has a birthday surprise planned for Harley, but since she's forgotten the special occasion, J hopes to make it a day she'll never forget.


Harley stood at the entrance to one of the clubs booths, running her fingers along the golden beaded chains which kept the room private from the public. Her body gently hummed to the beat of the music rattling through the countless walls of the building.

She sighed, catching the reflection of her new dress through the mirror adjacent to the booth. Of course it was new, for some reason the Joker had ordered her to wear it tonight. He usually treated her to the odd dress here and there but tonight was different. Earlier, when Harley tried to gently explain to him that she'd already picked out and outfit, he lost it completely, throwing the box which held the gorgeous garment directly at her, and then after inspecting it, she could see why he was so keen on her wearing it.

The dress he'd picked out for her was absolutely stunning. Dark green silk hugged every curve she owned, fluttering over her full hips and ending on her mid thigh. The neckline was cut dangerously, the open v neck exposing her perfect complexion. Unlike the other dresses that the Joker had bought for her, this one had sleeves right down to her wrists, giving her an elegant look rather than a racy one.

The lights from the club danced on the creases of the material, adding shades of dark green throughout her body. It was the Joker's colour, not hers, so why was he so insistent on her wearing it tonight?

She looked over at him from the curtains, her tousled hair was gathered over one side and her eyes were hooded as she bit her blood red lips. The Joker was sitting across from her, his body slumped and his legs stretched out in the most casual but intimidating way. His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned almost all the way down to the belt, keeping his tight slacks secured to his hips. The bow tie he'd arrived in was cast aside, contrasting perfectly against the cream leather couch.

"Harley." J growled, running his eyes over her shapely figure. "Come here and pour Daddy a drink." He ordered, leaning forward, exposing more of his inked chest.

Harley nodded slowly, her smile increasing when she saw two whiskey glasses set out on the table instead of just one. "Are you trying to get me drunk Mistah?" She giggled, swaying her hips as she walked over to him, letting the golden beads hit against each other when she entered the booth. The Joker only smirked in response, gesturing his hand out towards the table.

She took a slow steps forward, being careful not to trip on her emerald green heels. In truth, Harley was already pretty drunk, she'd been handed cocktail after cocktail since her arrival and now the thought of having glass of whiskey made her head spin. The Joker laughed, seeing her balance go unsteady for a second. "When did you become a lightweight?" Joker asked, raising a brow.

"Since now." Harley replied. Feeling a drunken flush appear on her cheeks.

"Sit down." Joker demanded, reaching out for her hand. He grabbed it harshly and dragged her down next to him onto the cream sofa. Harley giggled as her back hit the leather, her whole body bouncing against the seat.

"Oh, I haven't been this drunk since collage." She giggled, draping herself over the Joker. Harley looked up at him with her hazy blue eyes, batting her heavy lashes at him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you? Like your face and stuff."

"And this is why I don't let you drink that often." Joker laughed, ignoring her attempts to get his attention. Instead he reached across the table and dragged the unopened whiskey bottle and two glasses closer towards them. He cracked open the seal and immediately poured the alcohol halfway in each glass.

"What's so special about tonight that you're letting me drink then?" Harley asked, unable to take her eyes of his face. Even this close, he was magnificent. She broke out into a heartwarming smile when she noticed a set of fine lines wrinkle in the outer corners of his eye, evidence of the smile and laughter he forever carried on his face. Those little lines weren't there when she first got together with him, there wasn't even a trace of them in the beginning. A lump began to rise in Harley's throat, maybe it was just the alcohol causing this, or maybe it was the sudden fact that they were indeed growing old together like she had always hoped.

"After all these years, you don't remember do you?" Joker asked, handing her her drink and relaxing back into the couch.

Harley furrowed her brows together, pressing her bottom lip against the whiskey glass. "Erm...can I have a hint?"

Joker nodded his head in disbelief. "After the tantrum you threw when I forgot last year, and now you don't even remember it? Christ woman." He chuckled, taking a deep sip of his drink.

"I throw a lot of tantrums, you're gonna have to be pacific." Harley grinned.

"Pacific? P...p...pacific?" The Joker mocked, bursting out into a loud roar of laughter.

"What!?" Harley giggled, his laughter becoming infectious. "Why are you laughing?" She asked, unaware of the drunken slur.

"Do you want me to be specific or pacific?" J said, mimicking her Brooklyn accent. Harley immediately went wide eyed at her slip up and punched him weakly in the shoulder.

"Don't mock me...I'm all vulnerable." She pouted before taking a swig of her own drink.

"If that's the case, are you sure you want to be sitting next to me?" Joker asked, his voice growing husky against the burn of the liquor running down back of his throat and the dark intentions behind his words.

Harley's mouth parted slightly at the loose suggestion of what he might do to her. He might not of been as drunk as she was but he was definitely under the influence. He seemed to get a lot more handsy with her when his mind was clouded, like nothing else in the world mattered apart from her. She fondly remembered the last time she walked into the bedroom whilst he was nursing some expensive bourbon. He was like a man possessed that night, passion was dripping from the walls and the desire he had for her was almost suffocating.

"Are you going to take advantage of me?" She asked, in her most innocent voice.

J grinned from ear to ear and lent into her, he could smell her perfume mixed in with the vodka cocktails she'd been knocking back all night. His eyes dipped down to the neckline of her dress. She looked so tempting, but he lived to tease her and he couldn't surrender to her affections that easily. Besides, he had a another plan in mind for tonight.

"Take advantage of you? On the eve of your birthday?" He whispered, letting his words tickle her skin as he spoke into the shell of her ear.

"What?" Harley gasped. "It's not my birthday." She dismissed, but the realization suddenly struck her. "Oh! But...wait...you? J...no offence, but how the fuck did you remember that and I didn't?"

"After being smacked in the forehead with a hairbrush last year, it's hard to forget.." He told her. "But I'll let you off, we've had quite the busy year haven't we?" Joker purred, plucking her glass from her hand and placing it on the table along with his. He then shifted in his seat to tower over her.

"Mmm...we have." She sighed, leaning back away from him to lie back on the couch. Harley took a hold of his open shirt collar and gently pulled him down to her, feeling his large, callous hands take a harsh grip on both of her thighs.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered, moving his hands up her legs, taking the silk material with his fingers as he rested them on her hips.

"Oh, you do?" Harley practically drooled, looking down past his belt buckle with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"No." He growled. "Maybe later if you behave."

Harley giggled, knowing that despite whether she was a good girl or a bad one, the Joker would make her birthday one she'd never forget again. "So if that's not it, what is it?" She asked.

"Well." J purred. "It's upstairs."

"Mm? Do tell." She grinned.

"It's a double celebration. The birth of Harley Quinn and the death of Harleen Quinzel." He told her, increasing the grip on her thighs.

"Oh well if we're keeping score, it's our anniversary too." Harley added, running her nails down his bare chest, biting at his chiseled muscles. He groaned feeling the sharp scratch across his skin and he couldn't help but lean into the sensation.

Joker shrugged off the pleasure he was getting from her. "Yeah, there's usually a downside to every occasion."

Harley smirked, arching her back into him. "Yeah? Is that right Joker?" She teased, pressing her chest against his for a moment before she relaxed back down onto the cream leather. "A death, a birth and a marriage huh?"

"We're not married." He snapped, dismissing her immediately.

"We basically are. I cook for you, clean for you, I work for you, I fuck you, I do your dry cleaning runs, I even iron your socks." Harley stated firmly. "I'm your wife without a ring."

"No, what you are is drunk." He smiled, noticing how rosy her cheeks were getting. "What we got is better than marriage. You wanna know why?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, because my dear Harlequin." He murmured, bring his lips down to hers, but not making contact. "You're my partner in crime."

"Oh, you're a smooth bastard J." Harley muttered, biting her lip fully. She looked up into his cloudy blue eyes, wondering how she ever got this lucky. Laying on leather, in an expensive dress with the love of her live towering over her, with the look of pure lust in his eye. Harley was waiting for someone to pinch her and wake her up from this dream. But if anyone ever did, she would fucking kill them.

Harley moved her hands back to his neck, fluttering her fingertips across the ace set of playing cards that were delicately tattooed onto his skin. Her thumb caressed his jawline as her eyes searched for his lips. They were scarlet red, showing a glimpse of the silver grill that she always craved a taste of.

The Joker watched her body relax when she focused on the corners of his mouth. His breath became short and heavy as Harley gently pulled him down. He began purring even before his lips made contact with hers, and when they finally did, Harley melted into the couch completely. His mouth was hot, rough and completely demanding when he pressed her back against the leather. His tongue instantly slipped into her mouth and began to dance with hers He tasted like rich liquor, bitter cigars and something coming close to peppermint.

Joker's hands were unforgiving, clawing at her porcelain thighs, but as he deepened the kiss, he felt himself lose balance. His right hand shot out and slammed into the leather right next to left side of her face, causing her to flinch in the most delicious way. Harley raised her hips in excitement, feeling his chest move against hers as they stole the oxygen from each others lungs.

"I think this is the part when you ask me back to your place?" Harley moaned against his lips. The Joker chuckled at her desperation, she really was insatiable.

"Don't you want your gift?" J asked, pulling away slightly.

"Oh, Puddin'...the things you can do with your tongue is gift enough." She sighed, arching her back.

"I said later." He snarled, almost feeling himself give into her advances. Joker took a heavy breath before pulling away from her completely, trying to rid himself of temptation. Harley whimpered at the loss of contact and watched him through half lidded eyes.

"Oh Daddy…" She moaned in disappointment.

J rolled his jaw at the use of that nickname. "Later. I got you a gift, don't be an ungrateful brat." He warned, stretching out his hand for her to take.

Harley placed her palm in his with a grin playing on her lips. He gripped her skin tightly before pulling her up out of her seat. She stumbled slightly trying to catch her balance on the stilettos that had been torturing her all night. J frowned at her before breaking out into a snarl. "Take them off. I don't need you tripping up everywhere." He said firmly, before reaching back down to the leather seat and picking up his bow tie.

Harley did as she was told with little giggles erupting from her throat every time she lost her balance. Once the heels were off and thrown to the ground in different directions, the Joker made his way to stand directly in front of her. "No cheating. I might kill you before next year's birthday, so make the most of this one."

"Yes Puddin'." She replied, biting her lip in excitement when he held up the the slip of black material. He licked his lips at the sight of her eager eyes, before covering them completely, blocking out her vision entirely. J tied a tight bow at the back, pinching at the roots of her hair. Harley poked her bottom lip out and pouted at the Joker in protest, but her excitement grew when she felt his hands leave the back of her head and travel down her body, lingering at every crease in her silk emerald dress.

"C'mon, it's nearly time." He growled, snatching her left wrist in his right hand. Without wasting another moment, the Joker dragged Harley out of the booth and towards the staircase which lead up to the rooftop. Harley continued to giggle and gasped as she tried to keep up with his quick steps. J growled, noticing how the club goes nearby were catching sight of Harley's less than graceful walk. She was practically spilling out of her dress and her drunken sway across the white polished floor accompanied by her loud laugh was attracting attention he didn't want.

Usually he wouldn't of minded the stares, in fact he would of welcomed it. But he had hoped to slip out of sight with his girl unnoticed. He had a reputation to keep and to the public's eyes, Harley was nothing but a pawn his in grand game of Gotham chess, but little did they know, she was his queen, standing by his side and moving around the board however she wished.

Now climbing the stairs, Harley continued to trip and stumble, but this time J was laughing right along with her, his eyes focusing in on the door which lead to the open space of Gotham City. Once they reached the top, the Joker stopped and pulled Harley roughly into his side. "Now, no peeking. Okay Harls?"

"Okie-doke." She giggled, her whole body humming with excitement. J smiled down at her, studying her face despite her eyes being covered up.

He never thought that she would have lasted this long. They'd both had their fair share of near death experiences, both for one another and alternatively because of each other. But here she was now, clasping onto his hand like her life depended on it, and in truth it did. He had the power to dispose of her whenever he wanted to. Every second that ticked by, was another second he allowed her by his side and for now, right in this moment when her saw her red lips quiver in pure happiness, he would definitely allow her to tag along for a few more years at least.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled the handle down on the white scratched door and swung it open, instantly inhaling the night air that hit his face and curled through his slick back hair.

"Taking me to the roof when I'm drunk?" Harley asked with curiosity. "Now this is either going to be really kinky or really deadly." She giggled.

"Maybe, or maybe not." He replied, walking through the doorway with his hand still in hers.

"Is it jewelry?" Harley suddenly asked, her impatience getting the better of her. J signed before she continued. "Erm, is it...oh, is it something sexy daddy?" She said, dropping a few tones in her voice.

J didn't reply, he only smiled and walked Harley over towards the edge of the roof. He reached out and opened up her palms, placing them on the cold iron railing which ran the whole length of the flat, open rooftop.

Harley gasped when her previously warm hands came into contact with the cold and bitter surface. Joker quickly circled her like she was a small fish in a big pond, bringing back memories of the time he studied her when she stood above the same chemical vat that had created him, and also made her into the Harley Quinn that now shared his life.

Leaving her shaking from the cold by the railings, J walked over towards the corner of the roof, were a small green velvet box sat. He picked it up and tested the weight of it in his hand. He grinned and made his way back over to the curvy blonde wrapped in expensive silk. Quietly J walked towards her, keeping his steps as silent as possible. Once he was close enough, the Joker pressed his chest to her back, feeling the warmth her body produced despite the temperature. Harley jumped out of her skin at his sudden contact, then giggled when she felt his hot breath tickle the back of her neck and his toned arms make their way around her waist.

"What do you get the girl that has everything?" Joker asked, running his nose along her ear. "Anything you want, I get it for you. You've got dresses, jewels, cars, toys, guns, knifes...I even got you a Pogo stick when you mumbled the idea in your sleep." He told her.

Harley moaned, leaning back into his hard chest. She nodded in agreement at his words.

"But then I remember how much you love a good bang." He smirked.

Harley's eyes widened underneath the blindfold. "Excuse me?" She giggled. "J you're a naughty boy…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter you fiend." He snapped, with a light chuckle behind his words. "We missed the fourth of July celebrations because you got that sickness bug. Which by the way I definitely didn't give you." J explained. "You wined all night, so now here's your own personal fireworks display." Joker said, removing his right hand to behind the back of her head. He slowly released the tie holding her blindfold on, letting the wind carry it away once it was fully removed.

Harley blinked hard, her eyes adjusting to the night before her. The city was absolutely stunning, lights from buildings pebbled across one another, tinting what would be a pitch black night sky a warm orange. "This is beautiful Pud." She whispered, removing her hands from the railings to cradle his.

"Well it's about to get a whole lot better baby!" He beamed, opening up the little box in front of her. Harley looked down at the ruby sized button embedded in soft purple velvet, which was encased in the same green coloured box which matched her dress. Harley ran her finger tips over the button, not wanting to press it, but too excited not to.

"Wait for the clock to strike." Joker whispered, flashing the face of his custom made Rolex against the moonlight. Harley nodded at his instruction, tapping her index finger impatiently over the button whilst she waited for his watch to strike midnight.

Joker tightened his grip around Harley's waist as the seconds ticked on by, getting closer and closer to the day marking the birth of Harley Quinn.

The second hand on the Joker's watch swept past every point, finally reaching the hour they had both been waiting for. "Go." J ordered.

Harley giggled, pressing her finger down on the button without hesitation. Suddenly a collection of sharp sounds grew from below, travelling through the sky before they burst into the most glorious colours right in front of them.

All the colours mingled into each other as the fireworks exploded, covering the city below in sparks of all different shades. Harley watched in awe as the fireworks continued to dance and weave in and out of each other. She was so soaked up in the magic happening in front of her, she didn't notice that the Joker's dusty blue eyes weren't on the display in front, instead they were on her. He didn't care much for fireworks, they were nice to look at occasionally but he saw something better in that moment, and that was Harley's wide black pupils reflecting every colour that popped and whizzed in the night sky.

"Happy Birthday Baby." He said softly, before placing a gentle kiss against her cheek.

Harley turned her head towards him and smiled, a stray tear threatening to crash over her lash line. "Happy anniversary." She replied, raising her left hand to brush against his jaw. "I love you."

J purred at her words and before she had a chance to turn her head back to the display in front, he pulled her in for a hard, passion filled kiss. Letting off his own personal sparks against her. Making sure that Harley would never forget her birthday again.


End file.
